Sweet Love
by Lifeless Kitty
Summary: first lemonic story! After 4 years, Kish returns to Earth and Ichigo gives him what he longs for. As they are enjoying their time together, a dark force watches them. Will Kish and Ichigo be able to win against this new evil? read and find out. BTW it's n
1. A Moment for Kish

KK-chan: this is my first lemonic fic so... yeah... oo;;;

Kish: This better be good or else! -is here against his own wishes-

KK-chan: -swetdrop-... onto the disclaimer!

**KK-chan does not own TMM and let's thank the **Lord** for that!**

**Watashie no Koi….**

**Kish's P.O.V.**

I sat on the roof of _her_ house. After 4 long, hard years, I had finally given into the craving for her touch. The feeling of her soft lips against his. I waited for her to come home from the café. Finally, I saw her figure walking slowly up to the porch bellow. She fiddled with the keys, opened the door, and went inside.

After a few moments, I heard her come out from the shower and teleported into the tree next to her room. She was wrapped in a fluffy pink towel with her long, silky magenta hair fell down her back.

"…Ichigo." I whispered to myself.

She got dressed into her pink cat pajamas and turned off the light. I watched as she got into bed and closed her milky chocolate eyes. A voice in my head told me to go in there and crawl under the covers with her.

I tried hard to resist the voice but eventually gave in. Her window was cracked open just a bit, enough for me to squeeze under. I ended up sitting on the cat girl's bed. A blush tinted my face. I crawled over her and looked at her nice full lips. They were partly open which made my stomach flutter with excitement.

I leaned down to where our lips just barley touched.

"K-Kisshu?" Her eyes opened partially and gazed at me. "What are you doing here?"

No longer able to wait after hearing her sweet voice, I closed the gap between our lips. I waited for a response. She suprissingly returned my kiss. I smiled.

My tongue brushed against her top lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and flung her arms around my neck. Heat rose in my lower rejoin. I moved my hand over Ichigo's stomach and then started to rub her sides. She moaned and I could tell she wanted more.

I started to undo her button up PJ shirt as my tongue explored her mouth and her's doing the same. The last button came undone and I traced my hand over one of her nipples, caressing it gently. I started to kiss my way down to one of her breast and started to suck on her nipple. I memorized her beautiful body with my hands and my tongue.

Her hands threaded their way through my hair. My shirt had come off and now lay beside the bed on the floor. I placed a hand on her pants and looked up at Ichigo, asking with my eyes for permission.

She smiled and nodded. I went back up to her lips and kissed them deeply once again as I slid her pants off. She pushed my pants down as well. Now, fully naked, I pulled her up on her knees and slipped a finger into her. She moaned and I slipped another in.

I felt around inside her. Soft, warm, and wet. I put my free arm around her back to support her. She started to pulsate around my fingers and I quickly, perhaps too quickly, pulled them out. She gasped at the sudden act. I smirked and laid her back down with me on top. She smiled as we broke for breath.

"You ready?" I asked.

She nodded and I slid my friend inside her. She moaned and gasped as I pulled in and out. I was about to explode. "Kish…" Her voice was slightly afraid. I knew that she didn't want _that _to happen to her. Not yet. I gave her one last thrust and quickly pulled back. We laid there, gasping for breath and breathing in rhythm. I got up and got dressed. I turned to go but was stopped by Ichigo's voice.

"Kish? Please tell me I'll see you again."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course, Koneko-chan." With that, I teleported away.

**End**

KK-chan: You like?

Kish: OO YES! I LIKE!

KK-chan: good. Now give me 5 good reviews befor I update, k? No flames!


	2. Masaya and his evil doing

KK-chan- wow. For just the first chapter I have a lot of reviews! Since I'm kinda lazy and that hurricane is nearing, I'll just say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! –gives you all chocolate cake-

Kish- Can I have 1?

KK-chan-not 'till you give me back my anime magazine.

Kish-….. Damn. But they have a centerfold of Ichigo!

KK-chan- Your point?

Kish- grrrrrrr…..

Disclaimer- I no own. You no sue! Got that!

1---------------1

_**At the Café **_

Ichigo stood in the middle of the café floor, mopping up a pastry that Retasu dropped. She was thinking of the previous night with Kish. _'I can't believe I let him do that to me! What was I thinking! But… his eyes… he was so cute.' _She hit her head with the ball of her wrist, as if trying to push the thought out of her head. _'Still…he said I could see him again. Mmm…'_ The red head smiled as a hand was placed on her shoulder. "EEP!" She yelled in surprise. Turning, she saw Minto glaring at her. "Oh. Minto. It was just you." Relief.

"Yes, it's me you baka! What's wrong with you?" The blue girl's eyes became filled with concern and worry for her friend.

"Uh… What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes! Masaya's back from Europe and is waiting for you at table 2." She pointed to the table mentioned and, indeed, Masaya was sitting there.

Ichigo stared at the boy in shock. He wasn't supposed to be back for another year! "Oh. G-Gomen." The cat girl walked over to Masaya, plastered a fake smile on, and tried to act happy. "Masaya! What are y-you doing home so… early?"

Masaya got up and hugged Ichigo. "I missed you."

"Yeah." She said, eyes filling with sadness and regret. "I… missed you to…"

He backed up, still close to her, and smiled his pretty boy smile. "You want me to walk you home?" He asked.

Ichigo blushed. Not from the question but from him being uncomfortably close. "S-Sure."

Masaya grinned and told her to go get changed. A few moments later, Ichigo walked out of the café with him.

_**30 minutes later**_

Ichigo was getting very uncomfortable with the silence and was relieved when they stepped onto her front porch.

"May stay awhile? My parents just found out that I'm home and will need some time to get everything ready." He asked, still holding Ichigo's hand.

"S-Sure." She replied and led him into the house. "I-I need to go take a shower." Masaya nodded and she ran up stairs and into her bedroom. She closed the bathroom door and started to undress. _'Masaya's home but I'm with Kish now. Why did I let him into my house? I should have said I was tired and needed to go to sleep. ARRRRGH!_ The red head turned on the water and got it to a warm temperature then got in.

After a she finished shampooing, she felt a presence in the room. Looking at the shower curtain, she saw a shadow of a figure. It was walking towards her. Ichigo was too afraid to look and see who it was so she stayed silent.

A hand gripped the curtains and slowly pulled them back. Ichigo gasped as Masaya, naked, stepped into the shower. He smirked at Ichgo, who was studying his friend. He quickly pinned Ichigo to the wall before she could move. "He-he-" unfortunately for our favorite cat girl, Masaya captured her in a deep and passionate kiss before she could yell for help.

"You told me that you were going to get e a welcome home gift. I think this will do." He said as his hands roamed around the upper half of the slender body before him. Ichigo tried to pull back but Masaya just kissed her harder and deeper.

Pining her hands level with her eyes, he began to kiss and lick his way down to her right breast. He liked around the hard nipple and then started to suck lightly on it. Ichigo started to yell again but Masaya picked her up and out of the shower to her bed. He got a pocket knife from the girl's desk top and sliced her on both sides of her neck just enough for her to lose her voice. Next, he sliced her arms to where she could no longer move either one of them.

Masaya started to suck on Ichigo's nipple again, moving her toungue every which way to make her gasp while he played with the other with his other hand. "Ichigo, You're so deliciously beautiful." He said, playing with her area around her entrance. He looked up at her face with a wicked expression on to see her horrified face.

Her eyes were screwed shut and she kept mouthing the words 'no' and 'stop'. He placed the 3 fingers inside of her fast and hard. She gasped and struggled with her legs to get free. Bucking her hips and trying to kick the boy, but his legs pinned her down.

He returned to kiss her once again as his fingers pumped harder, faster, and deeper. He didn't stop when she started to bleed from the pressure, he just kept going. Ichigo gasped once more as he left and broke the kiss to lick her blood and juices from his fingers. She watched, disgusted and petrified.

His smirk became larger and she knew what was to happen next. Masaya thrust his friend into her and pumped harder and faster each time. He burst inside her, his seeds mixing with her juices and blood. Tears filled her eyes and came down in 2 rapid streams. He thrust into her too deep and she cried out in pain as shadows flooded into her vision. The last thing she knew was Kish bursting through the window, tackling Masya and punching him. All the rest was a never ending sea of black.

1------------1

KK-chan- OO I never knew I could write that…. Kinda scary.

Kish- THAT SON OF A BITCH RAPED ICHIGO! –kills a random Masaya plushy-

KK-chan- CALM DOWN! –hit's Kish with a skillet-

Kish- x.X;;;

KK-chan- Give me at least 4 good reviews! No flames!


End file.
